Bill and Ted (The Toaster Engines) Wiki
Welcome to the ! About The Bill and Ted series is a semi-realistic fiction series created by -Frowny Toboban-. It's based on the Bill and Ted series done by Angry Welshman Productions. The series itself follows a pair of AEM-7 locomotives, nicknamed toasters, named Bill (No. 910) and Ted (No. 909). Bill is smarter and more intelligent than Ted which is why you'll see Bill guiding Ted whenever Ted makes a dumb decision. Their current home is the Northeast Corridor in the United States, but sometimes they travel to other places around the world. As of somewhat recent shorts they've been to the country of Britain. In most shorts you'll see Ted getting causing his own antics, with Bill, and sometimes others, having some kind of reaction. On certain occasions Ted had caused so much trouble that he and Bill needed help from other engines around, maybe to escape from be captured by other other engines around. However when they're not on screen they have a normal working life on the Northeast Corridor, previously working along side their bothers and sisters, and in the 2000s and mid 2010s, the HHP-8s, and now the newly built ACS-64s, working either the Amtrak Regional, Keystone, or Silver Star trains. List of Episodes Season 1 (2013-2014) * A Wretched Day for Henry and James * Gordon Goes Swimming * The Blame Game * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam * Mike Takes the Road * Stuck! * Engine Unknown (Part 1) * A Tale of a Small Green Engine (Part 2) * The Runaway Railcar * Attack of the Railway Pirates Season 2 (2014) * Toad the Lucky Brake Van * The Road Rebel with Rollers * Old Reliable (Part 1) * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom (Part 2) * Special Engines * The Eyes Season 3 (2016) * Double Muddle * The Devious Diesel (Part 1) * Sent Packing (Part 2) * Oliver's Tiny Tale * The Sodor Garratt * Duke's Reunion * A Breakthrough Discovery * Revolutionary Redemption Season 4 (2017) * The Great Railway Heist * Jim's Tale * Steaming Sausage * Diesel's and Dragons * Airhead * Painful Memories * An Unfortunate Coincidence for Jock * The Creature * A Turning Point for Edward (Part 1) * End of the Line for Edward (Part 2) Season 5 (2018) * Ivo Hugh's Safari * Highly Sprung * Gordon Pops In * Goatbusters * A Tale of 2 Small Green Engines * Conspiracy Theories * Trouble in the 'Hood * The Tale of Timothy * Boulder Strikes Again (Part 1) * The Wrath of Boulder (Part 2) Specials * Haunted Henry * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * The Search for Smudger * The Most Famous Engine Engine of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy (Part 1) * Phantom Saboteur (Part 2) * Wrath On The Rails (Part 3) Cast Before the third season, these actors provided the voices for the respected characters. However, some of the voice actors will still provied the characters voices in specials: Alec Baldwin * Gordon: The Great Railway Heist (archive recording) Andrew Homer * BoCo (Engine Unknown to Revenge of the Ghost Train) * Duke (Engine Unknown to The Search for Smudger) * James * Trevor Carson0802200 * Donald and Douglas (since July 31, 2014) * Peter Sam (since October 31, 2014) Christopher Bouchard * Percy (Revenge of the Ghost Train on wards) Connor O'Connell * Sidney (Gordon Goes Swimming) Curtylara2 (SamTheTrainFan) * Bill and Ben (Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam to How the Diesel Stole Christmas) DarthWill3 * Alfred/98462 * Crimson * Bill and Ben (since October 05, 2014) * Diesel * Spencer Donald9Douglas10 * Toad EnterprisingEngine93 * Bertram/Smudger * Edward (since August 28, 2013) * Frank * Mike Jackson Begley * Flying Scotsman (since May 25, 2017) JakerBraker123 * Rheneas (since April 29, 2014) * Thomas (since December 3, 2015) James Riddle * Jock * Toby (since October 30 2013) Kanefan701 * Eagle * Chap Knapford Productions * Bear (Old Reliable and The Bridge of Caledonian Doom) * Bertie (Engine Unknown to Old Reliable) * BoCo (How the Diesel Stole Christmas) * Oliver (How the Diesel Stole Christmas and Toad the Lucky Brake Van) MallardFan62 * Duck (A Wretched Day for Henry and James to Toad the Lucky Brake Van) * Mallard (Gordon Goes Swimming only) Richardthebluehunsletengine * Ivo Hugh (since December 24, 2014) * Rusty (since October 31, 2014) RightonTracks10 * Thomas (How the Diesel Stole Christmas to Tale of a Small Green Engine) * Percy (Special Engines only) Ringo Starr * Master Bates (archive recording) SodorFan2K10 * Skarloey TheJamesklok * Rusty (The Blame Game only) TheThomaslover1990 * Peter Sam (The Blame Game only) Thomas1Edward2Henry3 (He continues to provide the voices for these characters, as well as other characters since season 3.) * Arry and Bert * Adam * Alaric * Alfie * Almedabad * Bert * Bertie * Beverly and Jennifer * Bill and Ben * Blister I and Blister II * Brakley * Bridgett Hatt * BoCo * Boris * Bulgy * Clive * Cory * Crovan/87546 * Culdee * Daisy * Derek * Dodge and Splatter * Donald and Douglas (until July 31, 2014) * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Duck (The Search for Smudger - NWR Origins Season 1) * Duke (Gordon Goes Swimming to How the Diesel Stole Christmas) * Duncan * Edward (A Wretched Day for Henry and James only) * Emily * Eric * Ernest * George * Godred * Gordon * Glynn * Grady * Henry * Ivo Hugh (How the Diesel Stole Christmas to Attack of the Railway Pirates) * Jack * James * Jeremy * Jim * Little Giant * Matthew * Mr. Barrane * Mr. Percival * Niles * Oliver * Oliver * Palmerston * Patrick/Lord Harry * Percy (Haunted Henry to Night Express to Vicarstown) * Pip and Emma * Prince * Princess * Rex * Rusty * Shane Dooiney * Sidney * Sir Handel * Sir Topham Hatt's I, II, III and IV * Skarloey (How the Diesel Stole Christmas only) * Spencer * Splatter and Dodge * Stanley * Stephen * Stephen Hatt * Stepney * Rheneas (The Blame Game only) * Rijul * D199/Ted * Terence * Thomas (Gordon Goes Swimming to Haunted Henry) * Thompson * Wallace * Welsh Pony * Wilfred * Will * Wretch Tommy Davias * BoCo (A Wretched Day for Henry and James to Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam) * Skarloey (The Blame Game only) Trevor O'Neal * Lady * Paxton Victor Tanzig * Hornsby: Revenge of the Ghost Train Waltsland * Duck (The Most Famous Engine on wards) WayNoPercy6 * Percy (A Wretched Day for Henry and James only) Category:Browse